Czech Republic: The Craziest Country
by AmmieTheAnimeAngel
Summary: Czech Republic is the craziest, funniest, country in the nations! With her best friends Girl England, France, Russia,and Puerto Rico at her side,there is no telling what she'll get into!
1. World Council

**A/N: **I know there isn't any Puerto Rico or anything, but my friend, Jelliam(AKA: Fangirl Fanfics) created the Puerto Rico Twins. I guess this is sorta a crack fic. Czech acts just like I do.

* * *

**Ammie: Hello Peoples! I'm AmmieTheAnimeAngel! Or, Ammie for short! These are my best pals, Russia, Dean, and Tala! **

**Tala: hey! **

**Russia: Hello! **

**Dean: Sup. **

**Ammie: I am here to write about the Czech Republic, My OCC! Enjoy the story! **

**Tala: Hey, when are you going to write about me and Vicky? Huh? **

**Ammie: when I get around to it! **

**Dean: Yeah, and what about the story between me and Amtiel? Where's that one, Huh? **

**Russia: And were's that story you promised Czech? **

**Ammie: WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?! I'll write them when I get to it! **

**Russia, Dean, and Tala: *pout* **

**Well, anyway, Enjoy the first Chapter of The Czech Republic, The Craziest Country! See you at the end of the chapter! **

* * *

**Czech's POV**

"Im Crack approved!" I jumped up in the locker room as Me, Puerto Rico(Jellie), and Girl England were dressing out for PE. We go to the World Council High School and they train us to become World Representatives. Puerto Rico jsut rolled her eyes and shook her head. Alice, or Girl England, giggled. Looking over at the board, we were playing basketball today. Why couldn't we play any other sports? Like wrestling or boxing? I'm good at both.  
"Czech, your zoning out! Its scaring me!" Girl England said.  
"Hmm? Oh, what? Sorry I zoned out!" Puerto Rico did a face palm and Girl England laughed. When we were all done with PE, we were to attend our first World Council Meeting(XD). The reason Girl England is going is be there is because her boyfriend, Arthur, Boy England, Is sick and in the hospital.  
"Czech, are you excited about your first World Council Meeting?"  
Girl England asked as we walked out of PE together. Today was our last day at World Council High School, because we were called to represent our countries a little earlier than we expected. Once you get called to represent your country in high school, your education there is over. So, there was a car waiting for us outside, when Puerto Rico's little twin sister, Chibi, as we call her, jumped up and said,  
"Hey you guys, you excited? I heard there were going to be so many people there!" Little Chibi had black hair, dark skin, and big brown eyes that would make even the coldest heart melt. She was like a smaller version of Puerto Rico, my best friend. Puerto Rico had glasses, big brown eyes(Like Chibi's.), and wore her dark hair in a ponytail over her shoulder. She always wore an 'Puerto Rico Forever' shirt and a pair of tan shorts. (Puerto Rico always complained that is was too hot in her home nation.) I hopped in the car with my best friends and turns out, Puerto Rico's big brother, America, was driving the car.  
"AMERICA!"  
Jellie screamed as he was driving, me and girl England rolled our eyes, and I rolled down my dress. My dress was always a white one, because I love that color.  
"Jellie," I say, "Warn Us before you try to pop our ear drums again." and she stuck her tongue out at me. America told us all about his buddies, all the countries.  
"Wait till you meet Italy!" America said, pulling up to the World Summit Place. Girl England, with her bouncing golden pigtails, green navy suit, and glasses, jumped out of the car, and screamed  
"VICTORY IS MINE!" and raced inside. Chibi, Puerto Rico, America, and I all rolled our eyes and went inside. The inside was huge. I heard Puerto Rico talking to America in the back, cause I was in the front.  
"Where did you meet these chicks?"  
"At school." Puerto Rico replied, and kept on walking. My brown, scuffed up boots dragged across the floor. Chibi was right, there were alot of people.  
I accidentally bumped into a tall man.  
"Oops, sorry!" I say, smiling.  
"No, Its my fault. I'm sorry. You must be Czech Republic. I'm Russia. Pleased to meet you." He told me in heavily accented English; I nodded, and shook his hand.  
"OFMG, Its France, Run for your virginity!" I say. Puerto Rico, Girl England, Chibi, and Russia, facepalmed together and I smiled. France smiled back and we filed into the conference room. I sat next to Puerto Rico and Chibi. Everyone welcomed us, and It was nice.

The meeting ended soon, and Puerto Rico was too distracted learning about Japan. I had nowhere to go, so I was staying at Chibi's and Puerto Rico's house.

life was offically good.

* * *

**Ammie: Hey guys! We're back! **

**Dean: We said we would be! **

**Tala: Dude, Ammie is a kick ass writer! **

**Ammie: Tala, language! **

**Tala: you have a mouth worse than a sailor so I don't want to hear any of that nonsense! **

**Ammie: What ever! SO, anyway, Enjoy the story! **

**Tala: Read and Review! **

**Russia: Make some nice comments! **

**Dean: Whatever! **

**Ammie: See ya in the next chapter! Bye! **


	2. Pool Party

**A/N: **Czech is going to become one with Russia soon! Teehee. XD

* * *

**Ammie: Hey guys! Its time for a new installment! **

**Tala: *jumps up, fist pump* alright! **

**Russia: I've been waiting all month! **

**Dean: Eh, readings not my thing. But since Ammie is my best friend, I will. **

**Ammie: See ya at the end! **

**Tala: Bye Bye! **

**Russia: Do Svidaniya! **

**Dean: Peace! **

* * *

**Czech's POV**

"Puerto Rico, why is it so damn hot here?" America complained, and I rolled my eyes and said  
"Because, America, its close to the equator! You assbutt!" I fan myself, and it doesn't help. Suddenly, I get an idea. I look outside, at Jellie's pool, and an evil grin comes across my face.  
"Puerto Rico, when is the last time we had fun in the pool?"  
I ask my best friend, who was sitting at the table drawing. Probably her and Japan no doubt.  
"Hmm, lets see, in almost...NEVER!" the huge grin came across her face, and she laughed evilly. GE(Girl England) jumped up and screamed  
"ALRIGHT! ILL INVITE THE OTHER COUNTRIES!"  
"Ill get the party supplies!" I say, running out the door and down the street. I popped back up with supplies, and all the other countries were on their way. I hoped Russia shows up. I set up with America, and Jelliam was making the snacks, Girl England was in the pool.  
"Hey, England, you're not supposed to be in the pool! Thats not until the other countries are here." I say, throwing confetti at her. England stuck her tongue out at me and I threw more confetti. I sprinkled some glitter here and there(In my language,all over the place) and I heard the horn from the van outside. Italy, Japan, Germany, Russia, England, Romano, France, and the Nordics hopped from the van.  
"Bathroom's down the hall. Go change!" I skipped to Puerto Rico's room room to change into my pink and red bikini.

BY ALL THE POWERS OF THE FLYING MINT BUNNY I ORDER A TIME SKIP! XD

~The Pool~

Me, Puerto Rico, and Girl England burst out to the pool, and I said  
"BOYS, MEET YOUR MAKERS!" and France, Germany, and Russia, saw me and had nosebleeds, and Japan, the quiet one, had a nosebleed when he saw Puerto Rico. England nearly passed out when he saw Alice. I flipped into the pool, smiling. Russia smiled, but he wasn't swimming. I looked sad, so I wiggled a finger at Russia, and he came closer. He was in khaki shorts, a white tank top, and flip flops. He had something on his neck I never noticed before.  
Dog tags. They were probably his fathers. I grabbed him and yanked him into the pool. Russia gave me a dirty look, and he dunked me underwater. I playfully swam to the surface and yanked Russia underwater. Puerto Rico plugged in a radio and my song "Cotton Eyed Joe" played, she reached for the dial, and I screamed  
"YOU TURN THAT SONG I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" and I jumped up out of the pool and began dancing. Everyone was bouncing to the rythym of the song, even Russia. I started doing cartwheels and flipping and dancing. I pulled Russiaout of the water and began dancing with him, Puerto Rico ripped Japan out of the water and began dancing too.

"That was the awesomest party ever!" Russia said, smiling. I smiled back. Russia was back in his usual apparel, getting ready to go.  
"Vicky," He asked, and I said  
"Yeah Russia?" Russia kissed my cheek and said  
"You will be an important ally someday. Keep in touch." and He jumped into the van. I waved and placed a hand against my cheek, and I had a goofy smile across my face the whole time, through dinner too.  
"Uh, Czech, you okay? You usually devour Puerto Rico's burritos by now." Girl England asked, eating dinner. Puerto Rico raised an eyebrow and says  
"Yeah, whats up Czechers?" I snapped out of my trance and said,  
"Russia...kissed my cheek, and I feel...butterflies..." I giggle fit; I smile and devour my burrito, and I skip to my room.  
"Well someone's In L-O-V-E!" she called. I yelled at her to shut her trap and she threatened to get out her baseball bat. I yelled I would pull out my Amy hammer(Sonic X) and she shut up. Yep, it was pretty normal around here.

* * *

**Ammie: Hey guys We're back! **

**Russia: Yes! **

**Tala: alright! **

**Dean: Oy. **

**Ammie: So do you like it? I Hope so! **

**Russia: Drop off comments! **

**Tala: Leave reviews! **

**Ammie: ATAA Signing off! **


	3. Dancing, Big Ben, Liplocking with Ramano

**A/N: **I got bored and wrote this chapter at school. Enjoy some well needed Russia/Czech! And some Puerto Rico/Ramano! And don't forget Girl England/Boy England! I like writing in 3rd person POV because I can describe more detail than in first person! Like it, Review! I'll call girl England Alice so you guys don't get confused.

* * *

**Ammie: Hey guys, Its me, AmmieTheAnimeAngel! **

**Russia: Hello! **

**Ammie: I just wanted to say that Hetalia: Axis Powers doesn't belong to me! **

**Russia: It would be very bad if she did! *giggles* **

**Ammie: What's that supposed to mean?! *takes out her hammer and starts chasing Russia with it* See you guys! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Third Person PO****V**

**Prauge-Czech Republic **

Czech's POV

Russia loved Czech. It was plain to see to any country. But with Russia's stubborness and Czech's mouth, its no wonder they didn't see it for themselves.

"I was born under a wandering star..."

Czech crooned, playing the piano as she practiced for her recital at her home coming concert. Czech had gotten money from her boss and her country to pay for a house in Prague, her nation's capital. Her phone buzzed angrily, and she rolled her eyes and yelled "What?" into the phone.

"Jeeze, you are mean, da?" Russia said, his tone imposing.

"Russia, what do you want?"

Czech snorted. Russia smiled, and said

"I was going to ask you if you were coming to the meeting in Russia?" '

Czech gasped, she had forgotten there was a world meeting in Moscow.

"Fuck..."

Czech groaned, her face hitting the keys, which made Russia laugh.

"I didn't know you played piano. You have to play for me sometime."

Russia said, drumming his fingers on something wooden. Czech sighed and said

"Yes...I'm coming to the meeting. Don't worry. I won't chicken out."

Russia chuckled and said

"See you at the meeting."

and hung up. Czech groaned and softly lifted her head. She began to play again, this time a little darker. Her heart beat was hammering away at her rib cage, boy, did Russia make Czech's blood boil up. He could act innocent and sweet one moment, the next, a cruel, heartless, sadistic, mind fucking person.

**Russia's POV**

**Moscow-Russia**

"Oh come on! You are in love with Czech, don't lie to me!"

Ukraine yelled at her brother. Russia held his cool, and yet, he was still arguing with his inner self about Czech. Did he love her? Hate her? Consider her an ally? What? Russia had his hands folded on his chest, trying to distinguish what Czech was to him while his sister Ukraine was yelling at him.

"Russia, you must accept the fact that this girl and country has gotten under your skin! I saw the research you were doing! Little brother, listen to me!"

Ukraine screeched. Russia was too busy absorbed in his thoughts to hear his sister's plea. Russia finally decided that he considered Czech an ally and nothing more. He looked out the window at the snow, General was being awfully nice this year, so he could get out of the house, and he decided that he would go see Czech before the meeting, and tell her that she was an ally and nothing more, nothing less. Russia's heart wildly protested that thought, and Russia thought his heart was going to gallop right out of his chest because of the image of Czech dancing at the wild party at that last meeting. She was drunk, her country was twenty one years old, so she was old enough to drink, and who knew what age you had to be so you could drink in Czech Republic? Russia got up, pushing Ukraine out of the way and going to his room, grabbing his things, and putting his pipe, sunflower, and other things in a bag before calling his own private jet and scheduled to leave for the Czech Republic as soon as possible. Russia slipped out the door, Ukraine following him.

"Russia, where are you going?" Ukraine asked, following him.

"I'm flying to the Czech Republic to see Czech."

he grunted, wrapping his arms around himself. Ukraine's work was done. She hurried to the house, and Russia continued to walk until he came to the car garage, and he got into a shiny black Volvo and drove towards the airport.

**Czech's POV**

Czech was swinging her hips and stomping her ratty old cowboy boots to an old country song. It was a cold and rainy day, and she was practicing for her recital. Her recital was tonight, and she was changing her routine. It didn't really matter what she did, as long as it raised money for the children's hospital in the country's capital, Prague. Then the excess money would go to paying funds to fix orphanages and go to the national guard. She was representative after all, so she wanted to contribute. Czech took pride in helping her country and it's cities improve. Still dancing, Czech was shaking her hips when the doorbell rang. She turned off the music she was playing and went to the door, opening it to Russia.

"Russia, what are you doing here?"

a startled Czech asked, and Russia pushed his way into her home.

"Make yourself at home."

Czech muttered sarcastically, who thought Russia really needed a face palm in that instant. So she shut the door, and asked

"What brings you here Russia?"

Russia made himself comfortable by the roaring fire, and smirked

"I wanted to get to know you Czech. See you before the meeting."

Czech sat on the couch across from Russia, shifting rather uncomfortably. Russia finally got a look at what Czech was wearing. Russia took in the young girl's appearance. She had on a milk white dress, and her wavy hair was in a pony tail. Her cowboy boots were scuffed and marked, and were made of worn down leather. Her skin was a creamy ivory, the only color in her fair skin was that of her lips and the blush of her cheeks. The gray clouds out side were more than enough to make Czech feel depressed, and then being in the presence of Russia just made that even more terrified and depressed. The rain tapped down on the roof, and it felt like pure security. Russia and Czech began talking, and they talked for hours.

"Czech, would you play the piano for me?"

Russia asked the younger nation, and her robin egg blue eyes looked into his violet ones. The crimson color in Czech's cheeks told him she had never played in front of a person before.

"Of co-ur-se Rus-ss-ss-ia."

Czech stammered, and sat down at the piano and began playing a Czech folk song. Russia listened,the melody as beautiful as the girl playing it. Russia pulled Czech into a tight hug, his arms muscular and warm. Czech gasped, she had never felt such a well of emotion bubble up from just one person. Russia had just become her best friend.

"Russia, can we be more than allies? Can we be friends?"

Czech asked, snuggling into Russia like he was a big teddy bear. Russia muttered sarcastically

"No. I was hugging you just to feel you."

Czech smiled, and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

**~In England~ **

**Girl England's POV**

**London-England **

Just another rainy day in London, Alice thought as she curled up by the window of her home in London. She had a Roald Dahl book in her hand and a cup of tea at her side. Her usual blonde pigtails sat upon her head perfectly, and she was in her going out outfit, which was a "I Love The Bloody UK" and skin tight jeans. Unbelievably bored, Alice called up Arthur, her boyfriend.

"Ello?"

England's voice said on the next line. He had just woken up and was rummaging through the cabinets to find something to eat.

"Hi Arthur, whats up?"

Alice said casually, smiling to herself. She pulled her blanket over her, and England rubbed his eyes and said

"Hey, Alice, whats up? You don't need to have me change your tire again do you?"

Alice laughed and said

"No, you bloody git! I thought we could go out today or something. I'm bored. Really, Really, Really bored."

Arthur shook his head and said

"Sure. Meet me by Big Ben in an hour."

Alice squealed once she hung up with Arthur. She raced to shower, shave her legs, and change her clothes. She was going to have some fun for once.

**~In Puerto Rico~ **

**Puerto Rico & Ramano's POV **

**San Juan-Puerto Rico **

Puerto Rico was relaxing when Ramano and Italy called her up.

"Hey, Puerto Rico, we're here in town before the big World Meeting in Russia! We wanted to see you!"

Italys voice breeched the line. She could hear Ramano yelling in the backround. She said she would be there and she raced to grab her gear.

"YO!"

Puerto Rico screamed in Ramano's and Italy's ear as she saw them. Italy hugged her and smiled.

"So, where should we go? The beach?"

Italy asked, and Puerto Rico yelled

"To the beach, we go!"

and dragged Italy and Ramano to the beaches of Puerto Rico.

**ALL THE POWERS OF DUMBLEDORA THE EXPLORA I SUMMON A TIME SKIP OF TWO DAYS! **

So Puerto Rico awoke on the couch and Ramano was on the floor. Italy was sprawled against the other couch, snoring. Ramano stirred and saw Puerto Rico's lovely face. Puerto Rico smiled and thought of the night before and all its awesomeness. Ramano smiled, actually smiled at Puerto Rico and said

"Good Morning. You sleep well considering Garlic Farts here?"

Puerto Rico giggled and nodded sleepily. Italy ripped another one and Ramano and Puerto Rico covered their noses and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ramano kept sneaking up behind Puerto Rico and scaring her, which made her burn the pancakes. Ramano kept smiling, and he was being so out of character that Italy had to ask.

"Hey, Ramano, what is 'a makin' you soa happy?"

Ramano smiled and said

"She's standing in the kitchen making burritos."

"Oh! Vee!"

Italy screamed and Ramano shook his head at his silly younger brother. Ramano went into the kitchen snuck up behind Puerto Rico, and she screamed loudly. Ramano smiled and whispered

"Smells good."

and soon Puerto Rico and Ramano were liplocked, time was standing still in that moment.

**Czech & Russia's POV **

"Dance with me, Russia."

Czech pulled up the older country and he was taken aback by this, even after the pool party. Russia took the younger country's hand and began dancing with her. There was a song playing, the song sounded like Country Western, which was popular in the Czech Republic.

_"Strawberry Wine_  
_Seventeen, _  
_The hot July moon saw everything_  
_My first taste of love, woah, bittersweet_  
_But green on the vine, like strawberry wine" _

The song sang, and Czech closed her eyes, envisioning being in a strawberry field. Dancing with Russia, like she was now, being in her pink dress. She couldn't tell if it was a memory of her long forgotten past or if it was just a beautiful vision. The song changed, and Russia didn't stop dancing with her. The song that played was "Straight Tequilla Night" by John Anderson. Smiling, Russia picked Czech up and swung her around. Czech opened her eyes, and she leaned in closer to Russia, who had buried his face into Czech's neck.

Czech smiled. This is exactly what she wanted.

* * *

**Ammie: Hey guys, Its me again! **

**Russia: *unconsious on the floor* **

**Ammie: Did you enjoy the chapter? I sure did! See you all when I update! **

**Belarus: WHAT DID YOU DO TO BIG BROTHER?! **

**Ammie: Uh oh, have to go otherwise I'll be hacked to pieces! See ya! *runs off* **


	4. Valentine's Day and Underwear Snatching!

**AmmieTheAnimeAngel: Hey guys! Its me! **

**Tala: And me! TALA! **

**Ammie: Okay so this chapter is told in Russia's Point of View because Czechy wouldn't remember what happened! **

**Tala: Spoiler Alerts! A drunken Czech, Russia cuddling, wolf plushies, drunken kareoke and underwear snatching! **

**Ammie: dude! you totally ruined it! **

* * *

**Russia's POV **

"You shake an apple off an apple tree, shake shake a sugar but you'll never shake me!"

The song sang as my depressed state sat in a bar, on a bar stool at the counter, with my new best friend, The Czech Republic. We drank in silence, taking shots of vodka until finally Czech keeled over. I rolled my purple eyes and picked Czech up, the blonde obviously too drunk to walk.

"I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm... Stuck on a you."

a drunk Czech sang as her and I walked out of the bar with me carrying her bridal style. Czech hiccupped and continued singing, her words slurred

"I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair, squeezing you tighter than a grizzly bear, yes sirree, uh huh, I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on a you."

Czech combed her fingers through my hair, and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"Czech, let's get you home, you are so drunk."

I muttered. It was the day before we flew to Russia to go to the world conference, and Czech was drunk off her ass. I was already depressed enough because of the news That Belarus had hurt Ukraine when she didn't find me at my house, and Czech suggested taking a few shots of vodka would help. And what made me more depressed is Czech's stalkerish brother, Slovakia, wants to become one with his little sister again, but not in a good wholehearted way, and he was doing everything in his power to keep disturbing me and Czech. Over the past two weeks, I had gotten to know Czech and I let her see a whole new side of me. My caring side. And Czech was begining to care for me, too. Thats why she got so drunk. She thought she could beat Me in a drinking competition, but she didn't win, obviously.

"Russia," Czech slurred, her lips pressing against my neck, "I love you." she muttered. I would've laughed but it would hurt Czech's feelings.

"Why do you say that Czech?"

I asked silkily as I walked to Czech's house with her in my arms.

"Because,"

Czech hiccupped,

"I do. You pay attention Ivan. You pay attention to me when no one else will. I mean that."

I opened the door with one hand, and holding Czech with my other arm. I took Czech upstairs, and I made her comfortable. I was going to go to the guest room, but Czech grabbed my hand and muttered

"Stay."

and she yanked me towards the bed. I sighed, I wasn't going to argue with a drunken nation right now. So I shrugged out of my coat, took off my scarf, unbuttoned my dress shirt, leaving my black tank top, and I shimmied out of my pants and grabbed my pajama pants from the other room. I gently wrapped my arms around Czech, and she snuggled into me.

"Thank you, Ivan." she whispered, and I softly whispered "Your welcome, Czech." and then we fell fast asleep, cuddling with each other all night.

I was cooking breakfast for Czech when I heard the other nation groan.

"I'm never drinking again."

I heard Czech mutter as she came down the hall, carrying a plushie of a wolf. I shook my head, smiling.

"Oh, do these belong to you? They were on your floor last night."

I ask, holding up a pair of underwear that was green and pink. It had a heart shaped Spiderman on it, and Czech gaped at me, she was still in her underwear and baggy T-shirt. She dropped the plushie, and yelled

"RUSSIA GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR!"

and Czech chased me all through the house as I ran, smiling. I still had them in my hand, and I hid in her closet.

"RUSSIA!"

**Romano's POV **

It was two weeks after I had kissed Puerto Rico, and we had an official first date with a box of pizza on her couch and a movie. The Italian food tasted like crap here on the island.

"Romano? Would it be safe to say you love me and I love you?"

Puerto Rico asked, and I nodded. She smiled warmly as I whispered

"I love you very much Puerto Rico. I just have a dickish way of showing it."

Her eyes brightened up as she snuggled up to me. I hissed that she was embarassing me and she stuck her tongue out at me. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen and began a game of cat and mouse. I was the cat...hint hint. She slid under me and raced to through the house calling

"Come and get me Romano!"

and continued to race with me behind her until I caught her and kissed her. Italy walked in, and he stared. We separated, and he ran out of the room.

"He's probably scarred for an eternity."

Puerto Rico said, looking at me. I nodded, and Puerto Rico bid me a goodnight, because she was tired. I shook my head and went to see what Italy was doing. He was talking to Germany, as usual, and I shook my head and told him goodnight, that I was going to sleep. He just nodded and continued yapping the potato loving bastard's head off. I sighed and laid down. Italy would probably turn in soon; great, I thought, another night of garlic smelling dutch ovens. I rolled on my side, and closed my eyes. I was accidentally in love, and I was enjoying it.

England's POV

I had spent the last few weeks running around with Alice. Helping her shop, going to the ice cream parlor and small things like that. Alice's birthday was coming up, I mused that I could get her a gift. Anyway, I awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting in my nose, and I could tell Alice was cooking. Alice's cooking was lovely, it really was. I heard my girlfriend curse and I bolted out of bed in nothing but my poka dotted boxers and my flanel robe. Alice saw me dart out of the room and she giggled.

"Nice knickers."

She commented, hugging me.

"Good Morning to you too." I mutter, smiling. Alice skipped back to the stove and continued flipping some flapjacks.

"What's the occasion?"

I ask. The only time Alice ever made her famous flap jacks with rasberry filling and whipped cream is on very very special occasions.

"Its our two year aniversary!"

She squealed in delight. I finally got a look at what she was wearing. She was wearing green fuzzy slippers, a faded cotton robe that was once red but faded to pink, she was wearing some "Daisy Dukes" as America calls them, and a "Britiana Rules" shirt. I smiled, just another lazy day in London. Just as that thought came in, it fled quickly. My phone rang, it was America's ringtone, or "I Need a Hero!" I answered it, and America's english graced my ears with full force.

"Dude you do know were having a meeting in Russia don't you? Get your ass on that plane and boogie over here bro!" I shook my head and said

"Sorry chum, Can't make it. I'm spending the day with someone special."

America was silent for a while then asked

"France?"

"NO YOU BLOODY GIT! Alice! My girlfriend. We are celebrating our two year aniversary today and I'm not doing anything." I huffed out. America sighed and said

"Well, have fun. Bye dude." and the line went dead.

"Who was that, Artie?" Alice asked, setting a plate of pancakes in front of me. I told her it was America, and how he wanted us to go to the meeting, but I told him no because I wanted to spend the day here. She smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Artie?" Alice asked, wrapping her legs around my torso.

"Yes Alice?"

"I love you."

She whispered. I smiled, and she smiled back.

"I love you too." I whisper, hugging her closer.

**Russia's POV **

I saw something red in Czech's sleeping hands. I pulled it gently from her hands, I turned to the first page. There was a poem in print, I could've sworn it was in chicken scratch but I realized she had written in Czech and English. I remember learning it when my country occupied Czech Republic.

_When I was lost,  
And lonely,  
not a dream in my head,  
his words lifted my spirits high,  
He doesn't remember what he said...  
"I'll be there..." He had whispered in my ear,  
Holding me tighter, _

_When he held me tighter,  
All the light  
and warmth was brighter,  
he spread wings and learned how to fly,  
thats all I ever wanted, but he left  
left me behind to sit in my doubts and fear  
and were was I? _

_Fending all my own,  
Wishing he  
Could come back to me,  
I wish I could hold him again,  
gently, so I don't hurt him,  
But that sweet part of him is gone...  
All that is left of the cold stone in place of him._

_Now he stands  
Tall and proud, afraid  
to fall, someone had once hurt him,  
and he once hurt me,  
my heart brutally murdered,  
worn down with time, it beats slowly, only to be heard  
When I am dead._

The poem was so sad. It seemed like Czech had a bad relationship or two, maybe with a human? I'd found myself wondering these things, but I rested the book back in her lap...

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Smiling, I walked to Czech's house, the heart shaped box in my hands. It was Valentines Day, and I was going to surprise Czech. She had turned me into a lover. But I was still a fighter no less. Czech was alone on Valentine's Day every year, so I decided to spend it with her. I came up and rang the doorbell, and Czech came running to the door, her eyes full of fear and she was frantic.

"Little Sister, you can't run from me now!"

Slovakia called, stalking Czech. I picked Czech up and ran, having her clinging to me.

"RUSSIA?! DA HELL? FIRST STEALING MY UNDIES TO SHOW THE WORLD AND NOW THIS?"

She asked, and I kept running.

"Ask me questions later, da?" I say as we kept running. After we got away, I realized that I still had her undies in my coat pocket. I pulled them out, then gave her the chocolates.

"Schastlivyy Denʹ svyatogo Valentina(1), Czechia." Czech blushed at the name, and finally took them.

**Romano's POV **

Puerto Rico sat in my lap, and I pulled out a rose from behind my back.

"Buon San Valentino!(2)" Puerto Rico giggled as she took the rose from me.

"Arigato, Romano San."

She whispered as she kissed me on the cheek. I hissed that she was embarrassing me and I pushed her off my lap playfully. She kissed me softly on the lips and I hugged her.

"I got something for you too, Romano!"

and Puerto Rico ran upstairs and came back down with a pair of boxers with Scooby Doo on it.

"You were always complaining that Italy would run off with your boxers Romano." she smiled. I shook my head and said

"I give you a rose and you give me a pair of boxers?!"

Puerto Rico stuck out her tongue. Least she had thought of me on Valentine's Day. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you."

I whisper, and she kisses me.

**England's POV**

Well, today me and Alice were spending the day together. She made heart shaped pancakes with strawberry syrup.

"Well good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning. Good day, isn't it?"

I declare and Alice giggles. She hands me a plate and a heart shaped box.

"Happy Saint Valentine's Day Artie!"

Alice giggled.

"Well, you certainly improved in picking out ribbon!" I tease her.

Yep,today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

**Ammie: Hi guys, its ****me! **

**Prussia: And the awesome me! Prussia! **

**Ammie: *rolls eyes* anywhozer, review? Please? *puppy eyes* **

**Prussia: yep! Review! **

**Tala: Ammie does not own Hetalia in any way! And the strange words next to (1) means Happy Valentines day in Russian! **

**Romano: and (2) means Happy Valentines in Italian. **

**Tala, Ammie, Prussia and Romano: bye! **


	5. A Very Drunk, Dangerous Puerto Rico!

**Ammie: Hey, Hola, Konichiwa, whatevs...heres the next chapter! **

**Tala: Disclaimer, Ammie doesn't own Hetalia or the characters. She just owns Czech. **

**Russia: It would be very bad if Ammie did own Hetalia! **

**Tala: Ammie doesn't own me either! I am property of Takao Aoki, creator of Beyblade! **

**Dean: Ammie doesn't own me! I am property of Eric Kripke, the creator of Supernatural! **

**Ammie: *poker face* This chapter is dedicated to Ms South Puerto Rico...just cause she told me to write this chapter or she'd kill me dead. **

* * *

**Third Person POV: **

China and Japan were walking with the rest of the Asian countries when a certain Puerto Rican popped up.

"CHINA! JAPAN!" Puerto Rico yelled, bombarding both of them. China yelped and Japan's eyes went wide with shock.

"Puerto Rico, aru, please, let go of me!"China ordered, and Japan said

"Hai, I agree." Puerto Rico sighed and let go of them. China let out a sigh of relief and Japan straightened his outfit.

"Can I spend the day with you two? Czech isn't here for some odd reason and America can't do anything cause he's on bedrest for his broken leg. And I'm bored!" Sobbing Puerto Rico asked, sighing, China nodded and sighed.

"Alright, aru. But you have to protect Russia from sneaking up behind my backside!" China laughed, and Puerto Rico, smiling, laughed and strode along with them. Later, when China and Japan were at home, Puerto Rico had gotten into a beer stash. She was drunk, and very dangerous. VERY DANGEROUS. China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, Vietnam and Thailand hid behind the couch as a very drunk and dangerous Puerto Rico was chasing after South Korea after he tried to touch her breasts.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST TOUCH SOMEONE'S BOOBS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD!" was what Puerto Rico shouting, throwing her baseball bat around. South Korea was running for dear life, and Taiwan shouted at China.

"China, why are we hiding?"

China's eyes grew wide and shouted

"PUERTO RICANS ARE VERY DANGEROUS WHEN DRUNK!"

and he covered his head with his wok. Japan was sitting in the corner, not looking very amused. They heard a loud thump as something fell to the floor, more like slumped to the floor. South Korea was on the floor, unconsious, and Puerto Rico was doing a very drunk dance of victory. China let out a sigh and said

"Never let Puerto Rico near the beer...Ever again."

"Hai, I agree." Japan whispered as Puerto Rico collapsed into a chair. She smiled happily. Taiwan and Vietnam shook their heads and helped her into the upper levels of the house so she could get some well needed rest. Her phone kept buzzing softly at her bedside, but China didn't want to know who was texting her, that would be rude, as Japan said, so he left it, and Puerto Rico alone to sleep.

"Why won't the light just shut off? I swear I'm never gonna drink again...someone please kill me now..." Puerto Rico said as she uncovered her head. It didn't help her phone was buzzing like a huge bee on her dresser. She finally picked it up and a very angry Czech woman was on the other end of the line.

"GOD DAMNIT PUERTO RICO I TEXTED YOU LIKE FIFTY TIMES LAST NIGHT! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?! I WAS GONNA TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND RUSSIA!"

Czech yelled into the phone, and Puerto Rico's head was throbbing so she said

"Please Czech, don't yell...I have a massive hangover...AHH VAMPIRE ALERT! VAMPIRE ALERT! CHINA HAS BURNED ME WITH THE RAYS OF THE SUN!"

Puerto Rico yelled, covering her eyes, hissing. China shook his head and handed a cup of green tea to Puerto Rico. She took it, yelling at Czech for nearly blowing out her eardrums and worsening it. Smiling, she picked up her bags and waved goodbye to all the Asian countries, still talking to Czech. China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan, South Korea, Vietnam and Thailand all let out a sigh of relief. They looked around the torn up house, and set about cleaning it.

* * *

**Ammie: Hi guys! I'm back! I am so sorry if I offended any Puerto Ricans in the making of this chapter, but my friend, WHO IS Puerto Rican told me to put it in there! Arigato for reading and leave a review! **


	6. Sleeptalking and Moscow

**Ammie: Hi guys. **

**Tala: Yo! **

**Russia: Hello! **

**Dean: *nods* **

**Ammie: so, here's the next installment! This is what I came up with...Anyways, its in 3rd person...just cause. I really like it third person. This chapter is a little more serious than any of the others because it just is. hints of humor though! :D **

**Tala: See you at the end of the chapter!~**

* * *

Russia sighed. He had nothing to do and all night not to do it in. He was reading a book on Russian history, and it was getting pretty boring. Yes, Russian History boring to Ivan. Thats how frustrated he was. Czech, who was staying the night after another meeting, was sleeping in the guest room, and the Baltics were sleeping soundly. Ivan, exasperated, threw his book on the bed and he swung his legs over the side, turning off the light and wandering the dark halls. The russian tilted his head to the side, he could've sworn he heard someone call his name. The the white-blonde waves of hair fell around Ivan's face gently as he straightened, and gently opened the door to the guest room. Russia heard the soft voice of Czech calling his name, and he could've sworn that she wasn't sleeping, but he slipped silently over to her, seeing that she was sleeping. The soft wheat colored curls that Czech possessed were sprawled out agianst the pillow softly, the shapeless nightdress she was in was falling around her chest softly. Her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful. Russia took all his control not to kiss her on the lips. She was so beautiful, so desirable that he struggled not to wake her up.

"Czech?"

He whispered her name softly, and she gripped his black cotton long sleeved shirt softly. Russia was startled, but he kept calm and brushed Czech's hair out of the way. Czech moaned softly, her dream must've been good, because she was content.

"Ivan...Miluji tě...Miluji tě...Russia."

The words escaped her lips, and Russia was confused at first. Russia thought she was talking jibberish, but realized she was speaking in her native tongue. Russia softly brushed his lips over hers, careful not to wake her.

"You are so beautiful, little sunflower. So beautiful."

Ivan muttered, softly caressing her cheek. Russia yawned silently and stretched, slipping out of the room just as quickly as he had when he entered. Russia curled up on his bed, and pulled the cover over his body. Ivan wanted to wake Czech up and ask her what she said, but he figured it could wait until morning. Pulling the fabric of the shirt over his head, Russia pulled off the shirt that he was wearing and snuggled closely into the bed. He had to admit, it was cold and lonely in his bed. Not because of the climate, it was a dazzling warm springtime, but because he had no one to share it with him. Ivan wanted the warmth and touch of a person that he cared for and loved so much. And he didn't love many people in his existence, but Czech...he loved her. Ever since they were teenagers, running around together with Poland until they settled into their respected areas. The happy, golden memories of those times came flooding back to the older nation, tears stinging his eyes. A smile, a genuine, raw, soul deep smile graced Russia's lips as he fell into a wonderful happy sleep, Ivan finally content.

Russia awoke to a stream of sunlight bursting through the clouds and shining on his features, which he thought were not bad at all. The tall nation sat up in bed, stretched, peed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and pulled back on his shirt. Grasping the knob, Russia opened the door, and strode out, the smell of pancakes hitting his nose greeted him. Czech was humming, her wheat colored hair tangled and in disarray, the white nightdress sweeping softly around her ankles as she moved. Russia grinned, he loved seeing his best friend happy. It filled his heart with joy he had thought he would never feel again. Grabbing the bottle of maple syrup that was on the counter, Czech slid the pancakes onto a plate and spread a little butter on it, and added the syrup.

"How long you've been standing there?"

Czech asked, handing him the plate. Well, so much for surprising her. Czech smiled and kissed his nose, and he blushed a redder red than the color on his flag.

"About ten minutes, da."

Russia muttered, taking the plate to the dining room. Czech continued to rush around the kitchen, cooking, humming, and talking at the same time. Czech was muttering in her native tongue when Russia muttered to himself in his mother language

"lyubopytstvo ne grekh(curiousity is not a sin)..."

and he shovelled another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. Czech had put the Baltics food in the refridgerator, and she sat down next to Russia. The wheat blonde's hair was still in disarray, but that's the way Russia liked it. He thought she looked gorgeous, and he had to ask her.

"Czech?"

"Yes Ivan?"

Viktoriya answered, looking up at him with her robin egg colored eyes. Russia sighed and breathed out, barely even a whisper

"What does Miluji tě mean?"

Czech looked startled, and she gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Why?"

She asked nervously, putting a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth, and Russia fidgeted, he didn't want to tell her that he was in her room last night.

"I heard you call my name last night...I came in to check on you, only to see that you were asleep and you whispered it to me. What does it mean?"

Russia asked, taking the younger nation's hand and tracing circles with his thumb over her skin. Czech looked up at the tall russian and said

"It means 'I love you' in czech."

Russia wasn't startled, but he leaned in to kiss Czech on the lips softly. She was taken aback by the gesture, but Russia bit her lip, and she kissed back softly.

"Miluji tě...Russia...Miluji tě..." Czech whispered, and Russia smiled, pulling back a little. Czech was smiling too.

"Why would you say that to me?"

"Because I don't have the guts to say it while I'm awake."

Czech muttered, and grasped at Russia's shirt, pulling him onto her, while she laid sprawled on the table.

"You want to get banged on the table, da?" Russia muttered playfully, running his fingers through her hair. Czech eyes widened as Russia laughed.

"I was just playing! I would never do that...not unless you wanted me to. Plus I can't risk scarring the Baltics. Estonia would figure out a way to kill me if I scarred Latvia."

Czech giggled as Russia said this. Ivan pulled Viktoryia up and she asked

"What should we do? I don't want to stay cooped up in this house. And its so nice outside today!" Russia chuckled and said

"We could go get some go to the Red Square and get some ice cream after?" Czech nodded, smiling. Czech ran to get dressed, Ivan did the same. Viktoriya was dressed in a white dress with tan stockings; lace at the hem of the stockings and the dress. Ivan was dressed in a beige turtle neck, and pulled on a black dress coat, matching his black dress slacks. Viktoriya's outfit was beautiful, she looked so elegant. The Baltics were eating breakfast when they left. After they left, Russia wrapping his scarf around his neck and holding Czech's hand, Estonia fist pumped

"Its working. They're falling in love!" and they all high fived. Czech and Russia went to the Red Square, absorbing everything Russia told her about it. Then, they went to the ice cream parlor, Czech getting mint chocolate chip ice cream, and Russia getting cookie dough. They held hands the whole time, kissing and hugging. Czech and Russia trekked all over Moscow, laughing and being a couple the whole time.

"I love you Ivan."

"Da, I love you too, Viktoriya."


	7. The Embassy Ball

**Ammie: *epic win British accent* hello mates. In this chapter, you'll meet Czech's parents, the girls go shopping, and The United Nations Embassy Ball! **

**Russia: Hope you all enjoy this fluff! **

**Ammie: See ya at the end! Oh, PS, this chapter takes place about a year and a half after Czech's love confesson to Russia! **

* * *

**Czech's POV: **

"I'm so bored!" I muttered, following around my best friends, The Puerto Rico Twins, and Girl England. Girl England was wearing her hair in pigtails, as usual, a collared, white button down shirt, a union jack skirt and black shoes with white stockings. Puerto Rico was wearing a straw hat with an orange tank top and khaki shorts with white flip flops. I was in my usual knee length white dress with my black ballet flats. Chibii was in yellow sundress and yellow ballet flats.

"I have an idea! Let's go shopping!"

Chibii said, and she was walking down the street, looking for the nearest dress shop.

"Why are we going shopping?" I ask, and Chibii, Puerto Rico, and Girl England all say

"DUH. THE UNITED NATIONS EMBASSY BALL. EVERYBODY AND THEIR MOTHERS ARE GOING TO BE THERE. GO FIGURE."

I mouthed and "Oh" and Puerto Rico whacked me upside the head. I rubbed my head in a hurt gesture and was being dragged inside a dress shop. Puerto Rico started rummaging through the dresses and I said

"I'm not going."

Everyone's jaw dropped and they said

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell them that I had no date because Russia wanted to avoid contact with these three people 1) His sister, Belarus, 2) my stalker wants to marry his little sister big brother Slovakia, and 3) America the dumbass.

"I'm not going to let up until you tell us why, exactly, you are not going to the embassy ball!" Puerto Rico said, rummaging through the dresses still. Chibii was already trying one on, which was lavender purple and black. I rolled my eyes and continued searching for the fun of it. Puerto Rico and Alice kept on hounding me until I finally said

"Alright! I don't want to go because I don't have a date!"

Everyone in the store stopped and stared, and Puerto Rico gave the shoppers menacing looks.

"Well, you are going whether you like it or not! So suck it up!" Girl England giggled as she skipped to try on the dress she picked out. The dress was a light green, but she raised an eye brow when I shook my head.

"You need something to bring out your eyes. Like a baby blue." I say, smiling. GE nods and searches for a light blue, which really matched her eyes.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Puerto Rico shouted, and we turned to see Puerto Rico in a knee length white dress with a black fuzzy strap, and black gloves and shoes to go with it. GE wiped tears from her eyes and I gave Puerto Rico a thumbs up, and I kept rummaging through the racks, looking for something that would A) Fit and B) not cut so low and so short France can look down it with one fluid glance. Chibii, Puerto Rico, and Girl England all payed for their dresses, which proved to be over 10,000 dollars together, so they ripped off America's MasterCard again. I walked out, nothing in my arms. GE patted my shoulder, smiling a little.

"Don't worry love. You'll find something to wear and someone to go with."

I smiled a little, then it hit me. I could fly to Prauge to go see my father. He was bound to keep some of mother's old clothing! I know because I used to run around in them. Yes, my parents are basically like me, but together they used to represent Czechoslovakia before WWI. I represented what came after WWI. I raced down the street, telling the others that I would see them later but I had to go. I climbed aboard the plane, my bags all packed and ready before you could say supercalifragilisticexpialod ocious. When I got to my home city, It was nighttime, the lights on the Vlata river were lovely. I took a taxi down to the main street my father lived on. My father makes good money now, but when he married my mother his economics skills downfalled, and thats where my brother Slovakia came about. My mother loved us all very dearly, and she couldn't wait to see me again. I never could remember what happened in the fifies, but maybe going through some old photos with my mother and father would help me refresh my memory.

"Matka! Otec!" I cried in my mother tongue as they threw their arms around me.

"Oh, Victoria my darling we are so glad to see you! How have you been since...you know..." My mother, Inez asked gently, leading me to the couch. My father, Geofferei, sat next to my mother on the other couch. My mother was wearing a blue short sleeved dress with her hair all curled, she practically looked like she was from the 1950's. Father was more modern, but both of them looked twenty nine at the most. My father was wearing a black slacks, a trimmed dinner jacket, a light blue shirt and a pink tie. Mother brought over a tray of koláčky, a traditional dish in my homeland, and some lemonade. I took a glass of lemonade, smiling gratefully. Mother always knew how to make me comfortable, and so did father. Father warmed up the house by lighting the fire place, and mother pulled out old photos to share with me.

"How have you been, Dear? Its been quite some time since you seen us. You've been living with your adopted brothers too long."

My father asked, and I smiled. I had lived with Germany and Prussia. You see, my mother and father adopted Prussia and Germany as part of the family a few centuries ago when Germany had no one to rely on. So we took them in. This was before the accident I had in Russia, or so my mother told me.

"I've been fine father. I've...I've met someone."

I say, looking down. My mother smiled warmly and clapped her hands together. My father congradulated me, and I didn't know what to say, I really didn't.

"Mother, do you still have an old dress I can wear to the UN Embassy Ball?"

My mother nodded and she brought down the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was white with a silk pink sash around the waist, and it was so long. It was perfect.

"You can keep it. But be careful, it was grandmother Ivanka's." I nodded, taking the dress in my arms. I put it in my old room, which my father and mother have cleaned in case I need to do things. I put the beautiful dress aside and began working on paperwork, which was very little. My parents came in to say goodnight, and I was still up a little later than expected because I was thinking about certain people. By the time I got to sleep, which wasn't long after, I began to feel waves of emotion. Then I'd remember. I remember everything. Being shot by Germany, being rescued by Russia many times, and why I loved Russia for so long. Russia had promised me that he'd love me forever and no one else. He'd promised, 99 years ago, that he would never let anyone lay in his bed unless it was me. I couldn't help but smile, couldn't help but cry.

**AT THE BALL, BIOTCH! **

I took a deep breath and stepped into the ballroom. Everyone stared, and The Puerto Rico Twins came up to me, squealing like fools. Everyone kept their eyes on me, and the twins looked great.

"Oh Czech! You look beautiful!" Chibii said with sparkle eyes, and Puerto Rico said, breaking the seriousness as usual,

"That dress looks like its over a thousand years old! Were did you get it, a museum?"

"I got it from my matka, thank you!"

I huffed. The dress was retouched, but it was beautiful still. My mother had done my hair before I left, and gave me a beautiful pair of shoes to with the dress. I looked around, everyone was in their best, even America and Poland. The Baltic Trio came over to me, they were dressed in the most handsome outfits I had ever seen. Latvia's was red and black, Estonia's blue and black, and Lithuania's green.

"Oh Czech! You look lovely!"

Latvia cried, and he smiled up at me. Ukraine came up to us, talking with Estonia.

"Dance with me, please Czech?" Latvia begged, and I led him out to the dance floor, were we glided. I smiled, he seemed pleased to be dancing. Then Latvia wanted to dance with Wy, and I let him. Then America started the music out with some rock from the sixties and fifties. I spun around the dance floor, everyone was having a good time. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned. There stood England, my long time crush and friend.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, and I nodded as he took me out to the dance floor where a nice slow song was played. I think the song was called that we danced to was "Right Here, Right Now" by Scarletta. When the song was over, I went to sit down, when I saw Romano dancing with Puerto Rico. Those two were so in love it wasn't funny, and Chibii and Italy were gliding across the dance floor, stealing the spotlight. Belarus had become America's girlfriend, so those two were dancing. Along with Ukraine and Canada. France and his girlfriend, Seychelles, were also on the dance floor. It seemed everyone had someone to dance with. Slovakia was dancing with Girl Russia, he had forgotten all about me.

"You are the only one not dancing, Czechia!" I heard someone whisper. There was Russia, my tall, brave soldier in his Soviet outfit, which was black and red. A sexy smile graced his beautiful lips, and He pulled me up. I blush, and he snapped his fingers at the DJ, and the DJ started to play a song that had just came out on single American radio. One that I was crazy about. It was called "No Rush" By Kelly Clarkson featuring Vince Gill.

"Russia..." I say, looking up at him, and he looked down at me, the others will still dancing along with us.

"Yes, little sunflower?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek. I smile and say

"I remember the promise you made me. I remember everything. And I don't blame you for my accident. I really don't. It was a stupid idea of mine."

"Thats wonderful, sunflower!" He picked me up and swung me around softly, Romano did the same with Puerto Rico, and she was giggling. Romano gave Russia a thumbs up and I laughed.

"Czech, there was something I wanted to ask you something." Russia muttered as we still dancing gracefully.

"What is it?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you marry me?"


	8. The Wedding

**Ammie: Hey guys, Its me! This chapter involves telling Puerto Rico and Girl England that she's getting married to Russia, Russia meeting Czech's parents, and the wedding! So, yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Puerto Rico, Girl England, I have something to tell you all." Czech whispered, and PR and GE looked at Czech with wide eyes.

"What is it, Czechy?"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Puerto Rico asked, and she said quickly

"No! Nothing like that!"

Czech fidgeted and GE said

"Spill it..." and she held Czech by her neck and Czech squeaked

"I can't tell you if your choking me!"

GE let go and Czech said, taking a deep breath,

"I'm getting married."

GE fainted and Puerto Rico yelled in spanish

"Que chica blanca estúpido! Quien te casas con? Es lo que comunista hijo de puta!"

Czech started shaking and she said "Yes I am getting married to Russia! I just need you to support me in this! My parents cut off all contact to me because I'm marrying the man of my dreams and thats Russia..."

GE and Puerto Rico looked at her and then at each other. She started crying and GE hugged her and she said "Hey, its okay...don't cry...please don't cry Czechy, I'm sorry." Czech cried and Puerto Rico hugged Czech and asked "What happened Czech, tell us!"

**Flashback, like a boss bro. **

Russia and Czech walked out of meeting, and Russia kissed Czech softly. She smiled and kissed back, holding hand softly, the little topaz ring on her hand. She couldn't wait to tell her parents she was getting married and that she had found her soulmate. They kissed again and he whispered

"Ya tebya lyublyu." Russia whispered in her ear, and she smiled up at him and said

"I love you too."

He tightly hugged her and kissed her until Czech gasped for breath. He let her go and she said

"We better get to the airport to save our white asses and my mom and dad kill us."

Russia nodded and climbed into Czech's yellow and purple jeep. Czech got into the drivers seat. She drove to the airport on hopped on the next plane to her Mother country. Russia held her hand and was fidgety the whole way. Czech was nervous, her parents disn't particularly like her soulmate but she was more afraid if her reaction.

"I can't wait for you to meet my father." Russia said cheerily, and she nodded.

"My papa is a very understanding man. He'll love you." he whispered. She slept the last hour of the flight and he woke her up and carried her to the cab. They drove to her father's house up in Prauge and when the maid opened the door she fainted at the size of Russia.

"What's wrong with her?" Russia asked, and Czech said

"She has...heart problems." and Russia nodded and stepped inside. Czech helped the housekeeper up and went inside.

"Mama, papa, I'm back." Czech called, and when her mother and father walked in her mother dropped her glass of Lemonade and her father gaped. Czech didn't expect this response from her parents and asked

"Are you two okay?"

Czech's mother fainted and her father caught her.

"What? Why...oh Czech..." her father said, disappointed. Her father hadn't reacted and Czech was nervous.

"What's wrong?"

Czech asked, and she sounded hurt and scared. Russia had just stood there, holding Czech for support. She looked up at him, then at her parents.

When her mother came to it, she began to yell at Czech like a spoiled child, and she said

"Victoria, how could your marry your kidnapper? Do you have Stockholm's Syndrome?"

"He didn't kidnap me. I ran away." Czech stated, and her mother was shocked. Her father wasn't surprised, she was like the rebellious child he was. Her mother, with the hatred obviously in her face, said

"Get out. The both of you. Get out. Don't call, don't write, don't contact us at all."

Her father began to say something, but Czech didn't listen. She half dragged Rusia out of the house and into a cab, and went back to Russia's house.

"Are you alright Czech?"

Estonia asked, coming into her room. She shook her head and he sat down, her expression was hurt and weary, and she told him what happened.

"Give them time, Czech."

"Time? Yeah, when I get pregnant, that's when they'll have to apologize." Czech mumbled.

**End of Flashback**

"Aw, Czech, we're sorry. Don't worry, things will be alright. I promise." GE said as Czech wiped her eyes.

"I came to ask you and Puerto Rico something." Czech said, and GE and Puerto Rico piped up and listened

"I want you both to be my maids of honor. I don't have many friends, besides you guys, and we all have to keep this hush hush. No telling America." Puerto Rico soluted and Czech said

"Puerto Rico, don't be a smart ass." Puerto Rico smiled and GE nodded.

"We love you Czechy!" they said, and she smiled.

"Thanks you guys. It really means alot to me." Czech said, and they nodded.

* * *

Czech sighed, she was so nervous. She had her hair down, and she wore a white dress, and she had an asortment of flowers in her hair. She had on white ballet flats and and the veil was pinned in her hair. Germany, who was one of the select few she told, knocked on the door and asked

"Czech, are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and said

"I think so."

Germany was giving her away, since their father refused to speak to her. Puerto Rico poked her head in and said

"Czech, we're ready."

She nodded, nervous. She teared up and remembered that her make up was waterproof. She saw Puerto Rico and GE, who were in scarlet bridesmaids dresses and Puerto Rico said

"Wow Czech, you look pretty." Chibii nodded and England, who was with GE in his blue suit and pink tie said

"Pretty? She's fucking gorgeous."

Czech blushed and GE looked at England and responded

"You touch. You die."

England nodded and Germany muttered

"I'm happy for you Czech."

"Thanks Germany." she smiled and kissed her older brother's cheek. Puerto Rico and Girl England walked in first, and Czech was hanging on to Germany

"Don't let me fall..." she said, and he was reminded of a time that when they were children and Germany responded

"Never." and he walked her down the isle. Puerto Rico and GE smiled, and the song "I Still Believe" by "Hayden Panetierre" began to play. Czech held her breath, and Germany finally reached the altar after it seemed like an eternity. Russia was in a black tuxedo and looked dead sexy in it.

"Ivan, do you take Viktoriya to love, respect, and cherish?" the vicar asked, and he whispered

"I do."

"And Do you Viktoriya take Ivan to love, respect and cherish?"

"You bet your ass I do."

And puerto Rico giggled as the vicar said

"I now pronounce that they be man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And Russia kissed Czech passionately, and they walked down the aisle together. The reception was held at a large banquet hall and they were dancing when Germany said that Prussia had a bad hangover and needed help. She nodded and Russia said

"Whats a wedding without some family drama?" and she kissed him passionately.

"Damn you for being so tall," she said as the were dancing. The song changed and he said

"You can listen to my heartbeat."

"Correction, you can see down my shirt." Czech said, and Russia smirked and said

"Touche." He kissed her again, and then Czech whispered

"My life is complete." Russia chuckled and said

"Not quite. You still don't have a baby yet."

"Don't joke like that. You know female nations can't get pregnant."

"Can't, or won't." Russia asked, and Czech sighed. They kissed again and when the reception was over Czech and Russia got into a jeep and drove to the airport.

"Ready to tear down the house a few times over, Czech."

"You bet your ass I am."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always."


	9. I'm What?

**Ammie: Privet! **

**Puerto Rico: Hola! We came to say hi! Say Hola Romano!**

**Romano: *blush* Ciao...**

**Ammie: Anyway, about the story! Czech has some really big news! **

**Puerto Rico: BIG NEWS! CZECHY I-*mouth covered by Ammie* **

**Ammie: CALLATE LA BOCCA! **

**Puerto Rico: *sticks out tongue* **

**Ammie: See ya at the end, Ciao! **

* * *

I sat up and felt nausea roll over her. I hadn't seen my husband, Russia, in months. Three to be exact.

"Are you alright, Czech?" Germany, my big brother asked as I heaved last night's dinner into the bowl of the toilet. I was staying with him, I didn't want to be alone in my big hotel room.

So I had slept on the couch,

"I'm fine, Ludwig. Go to the meeting. I'll meet you there." I said inbetween showers of vomit. He shook his head and said

"I'll wait." and after I was done she wiped my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked and I looked away.

"I've been sick lately. It feels like all my organs were pushed up, and my stomach does flips and physically it feels stretched and tight and shit!" I shouted, suddenly very angry. Germany sighed and tried to calm me down.

"Whatever that commie bastard did to me, I'm gonna fucking kill him!" I snarled, and Germany pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sister, itz time to go." Germany said, and I went out the door.

"I wonder what America called this meeting for. He said it was urgent." I said, getting from the car. The nausea came back and I gripped Germany's arm. I swallowed the bile coming from her throat and stood, suddenly breaking away, jogging to my former Soviet husband. He picked me up and kissed me, I smiled at him.

"Good morning. Did you miss me?" Russia asked as he carried me inside. I giggled and said

"Of course I missed you!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you, sunflower." he said, kissing my cheek. Russia set down me on her feet, and she felt fine now.

"I love you." I whispered, and he whispered back

"I love you too, cheshskiy." he giggled and took my hand and walked inside.

I suddenly stopped right outside the meeting room doors, and gripped Russia's arm.

"You okay?" he asked, and I shook my head no.

"My stomach feels...weird. I wanna throw up." I muttered and Russia touched my stomach. More like pressed on it.

"Cheshskiy...is that a bump?" Russia asked, and it startled me.

I dug my nails into his arm and said

"N-no." and I broke away and ran to the bathroom. Russia ran after me, and I was hunched, puking yesterday's lunch into the toilet.

"Son of a bitch..." I muttered, and I looked up at Russia disoriented.

"That's it! We're going to get you to your doctor." he picked me up and put me in the car, taking me to the airport and flying me back home.

"You're a big jerk." I muttered, and he patted my head softly.

"You're sick. I want to take care of you." he whispered, and I fell asleep. Russia kissed my head and took me off the plane.

"Russia, what about my stuff?" I asked, and he smiled and said

"I already sent for your stuff. The airport took it to your house." I nodded, and I held his hand, and he took me to my home up in the mountains. It was a small cottage, well, really a big one, it had sunflowers growing around it and roses.

"I love you Ivan." I said as she went into the bathroom. I was going to take a shower and take a nap, when I kicked my box of feminine pads. I bent down, and I picked them up and stared.

"Cheshskiy, what's wrong?" Russia asked, and I said

"I'm late."

"What?" Russia asked, and I blinked and stood up. I blinked away tears that I had forming in my eyes and I walked to the bed and sat down, crying my eyes out.

"Cheshskiy, what is it?" Russia asked, about to cry himself. He hated seeing me in pain, or crying.

"I'm late. I haven't had my flow in three months. Somethings wrong." I said, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the doctor in the morning."

I sat there in bed, awake for hours, rubbing the bump that was My stomach and I gasped.

"That stupid commie bastard Gave me a virus!" and I fell asleep quickly, I was so tired.

* * *

"I'M WHAT?!"

I shouted, and Russia held my shoulders to calm me down. The doctor just told me I was pregnant. PREGNANT. GIRL NATIONS DON'T GET PREGNANT! I felt something shift inside me and Russia looked just as shocked as I was.

"Ms. Braginski, its very uncommon that a _female_ nation gets pregnant. The mother would immediately die after giving birth to the child-"

"I'M GONNA DIE?" I shouted, and Russia looked scared and shocked. My doctor just looked at me like I was insane, oh wait, I am insane!

"Ms. Braginski, you are a very _special _case. It's like your body _prepared_ for this." I looked up at Russia, and he looked up at me.

"I'll give you two some time alone. I need to fill your prenatal vitamins anyway." and the doctor left.

"Czech, when America called the emergency meeting, he said that there was an island forming in the Baltic Sea. That island is our baby." and I nodded as the doctor came back in. I snatched the prescription out of her and said

"You're fired. Bitch." and I walked out. We filled my prescription at the pharmacy and drove home. We were silent and as we got through the threshold of our house the phhone rang, America no doubt. I answered it, and he bitched at me for having to reschedule the meeting, because it was too important for anyone to miss.

"You know what, America fuck you!" and I hung up on him, and Russia stared at me. Estonia camed into my room and said

"Ms. Czech, what's wrong?" I sighed and put my hand on the swell of my stomach.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby." And he was shocked. I told him about the doctor's visit and all the things that happened.

"Get some rest. We're leaving in the morning." I nodded and rolled over, sleeping.

The meeting hall was packed! I think every country were there! Hell, even the Fifty States were there! I walked in with Russia and everyone suddenly looked at us. Specifically at me, but I gulped and sat next to Russia at the table. All of them sat down, I got scared. America stood and adressed the eerily quiet meeting hall.

"As you know, this an Emergency Meeting. There has been a rise in pregnancies in all corners of the world. To make matters worse, there's an island growing off the coast of Russia, in the Baltic sea."

Everyone looked at my husband and he said

"What, you think I'm pregnant?" Russia said, and Hungary held her nose to keep it from bleeding. I'm all for Yaoi, but NOBODY TOUCHES MY RUSSIA! I was getting annoyed and America said

"Well, its growing in your general vicinity, Russia." Russia sensed my annoyance and said

"I can assure you, its not me." and Hungary frowned, I rolled my eyes and America said

"Czech, do you have something to add?" I blushed insanely and said

"No America, I don't. How do you know its a pregnant nation anyway?"

I protested, and Seychelles looked at Hungary for a minute, and I sighed.

"Are any of the female nation's pregnant?"

Germany asked, and I answered with all the girls

"No!" and Russia looked relieved that I didn't tell them. I walked out of the meeting and Russia took me home.

"Vanya, This is gonna be hard!" I whined, and he nodded and grased my neck softly.

"What is, Czechia?" he asked, too busy feeling me up to notice.

"Everything! Hiding the baby from America, right down to us doing what we did to make the baby!"

Russia nodded and said

"Don't worry, you me and little one will get through it."

I hoped he was right.


End file.
